gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home/Farmer's Market
This is the fourth restaurant in Emily's Home Sweet Home. Level 31 - Bonus-Frenzy *Emily enters the market. *Moon Blossom: Oh, wow! Hey! You're finally here1 *Moon Blossom: What was your name again? *Emily: Emily? *Moon Blossom: Oh, yeah! Emily, you're here to help with fall harvest season! *Moon Blossom: Okay, Hemingway - let's put your pine cone bird feeder on the tree. *Hemingway puts a cone to bird feeder. *Emily: Your market is beautiful, I had no idea this was here! *Moon Blossom: Thanks! It's so nice to be outside and align yourself with nature, you know. *The bird flies to Hemingway! *Moon Blossom: Oh, my gosh! *Moon Blossom scares the bird away. *Moon Blossom: Quick, go find Mommy's thyme all hand cleaner! *Moon Blossom: Birds carry a lot of germs and diseases, you know. *Moon Blossom and Hemingway leave the market. Afterward *Back inside Emily's House, Antonio enters the place. *Antonio: Patrick, please know I was just trying to help... *Patrick: What are you talking about? *A senior visits the place. *"GASP! What are you doing?!" *Patrick: Pounding a nail? *"Stop! in the name of history!" *"We're from the Snuggford Hills Historical Preservation Society." *"We're meeting with the City Council in one week. *"And upon our recommendation, this house will become a historical landmark." *Patrick: You had something to do with this? *Antonio: I found out this house used to belong to an astronomer named Gekko Flasker... *"Geikensfleischer!" *Antonio: What I said, and if the house was a landmark the city couldn't possible flutten it. *Antonio: It just come with some small print, I didn't see.,, *Patrick: Like what?! *Antonio: Like the need to restore EVERYTHING to the way it was back then... *"That's not all, we have a pamphlet describing the rules regarding landmarks." *A senior gives a pamphlet to Patrick. Level 32 - Tent-alizing *Moon Blossom sets up the tent. *Emily enters the market. *Moon Blossom: Hey, are you okay? *Emily: Ugh. I'm having a lot of house stress at the moment. *Moon Blossom: Oh man, what a bummer. *Moon Blossom: Do you want some de-stressing lavender too? *Emily: Maybe later... What do you have going on here? *Moon Blossom: It's this toxin-free play tent I bought for Hemingway. *Moon Blossom: It's SUPER complicated. *Emily: Here - let me give it a shot. *Moon Blossom and Hemingway leave the market. During the level Emily puts up the play tent. Afterward *Moon Blossom and Hemingway enter the market and go into the tent. *The tent's moving. *Moon Blossom: Huh? The zipper's stuck. *The tent keeps moving. Sun Lotus visits the market. *Moon BlossomMajor bummer, man! *[[Sun Lotus]: Moon Blossom? *Moon Blossom: Oh! Heyyyy, Sun Lotus! *Sun Lotus: Do you need any help? *Moon Blossom: Err... me? No, I was just uh... testing. *Sun Lotus: Okay, well uh... I made you something. *Moon Blossom: Great, thanks! Just leave it outside. *Sun Lotus places a decoration. *The tent moves again! *Sun Lotus goes to tent to see. *Moon Blossom: Grrrrr!!! *Sun Lotus: Moon Blossom? *Sun Lotus: I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some coffee? *Moon Blossom: Now? *Moon Blossom: Err... can't sorry. I really need to get my chakras in line. *Sun Lotus leaves the market. Emily unzips the tent. *Moon Blossom and Hemingway come out of the tent. *Moon Blossom: ...Thanks! *Moon Blossom picks it up. Level 33 - Smile More *Moon Blossom gets Hemingway to calm. Emily enters the market. *Emily: Wow, that sun catcher is beautiful. *Moon Blossom: Isn't it? Sun Lotus made it himself - he's a total genius. *Emily: I think he has a crush on you, too. *Moon Blossom: He keeps asking me out... and I keep making excuses. *Moon Blossom: Between the Farmers Market and Hemingway... *Moon Blossom: I have like, no time to groove with anyone. *Emily: I know how that goes, but can't you just get a sitter? *Moon Blossom: I don't know, I never tried. *Moon Blossom: I haven't left Hemingway's side for more than a few minutes since he was born. *Moon Blossom: I know it would be good for both of us, but I just can't bring myself to do it. *Moon Blossom: Uh-oh! The sun's UV rays are hitting their peak. C'mon, Hemingway! *Moon Blossom and Hemingway get into the tent. Afterward *Back in Emily's House... *Edward: Johannes Geikensfleischer! My, my, the two of you are lucky! *Emily: 'Lucky' is not exactly the word I'd use. *Patrick: If the house becomes a landmark we might not even be able to live in it. *Patrick: What's so special about Geikensfleischer, anyway? *Edward: He was a famous astronomer. I believe he discovered Geikensfleischer's comet, but I'm not sure... *Emily: It's a pretty safe bet. *Edward: GASP! Possibly from this very house! *Edward: I'm guessing he spent a lot time in that attic of yours. *Paige tries to open the cage. *Paige: Attik! Wanna go attik! *Emily picks up Paige. *Emily: Not now, Paige. Stairs are off-limits. Level 34 - Don't Worry *Emily: Moon Blossom, I have an idea! *Emily: How about you leave Hemingway with me? *Emily: Just for ten minutes at a time, let's say. *Emily: Enough to get a coffee, maybe browse a bookstore... *Moon Blossom: Coffee is high in hydrochloric acid. *Emily: ...or two, whatever it is you'd like to do. *Emily: Just enough time to get used to the idea of leaving Hemingway with someone else. *Moon Blossom: Okay... let's give it a try! *Heming way go into tent, and Moon Blossom leaves the market. During the level *Emily reassures Moon Blossom. Afterward *Back in the attic bedroom was a nighttime. *Emily: I'VE GOT IT! *Emily: Apparently, Johannes' father was a bit of a hypochondriac. *Emily: Johannes was confined to his attic bedroom a lot. *Emily: That's why he spent too much time looking at the stars. *Emily: There's even a picture - look! *Patrick: Sooo... you want to lock the Snuggford Hills Preservation Society in our attic? *Emily: Good idea, but no. *Emily: But what if we preserved some of it. *Emily: Get an antique telescope, keep the original woodwork... *Emily: Maybe the preservationists would back off if they thought we look the history of this house seriously. Level 35 - Out Of Stock *Hemingway attempts to climb the tree. *Moon Blossom: Now, now Hemingway! You know the rule about climbing trees! *Moon Blossom: How about we make another dreamcatcher instead? *Emily enters the market. *Emily: Feeling better about leaving Hemingway with a sitter? *Moon Blossom: You know what? I am thanks to you. *Moon Blossom: Next time Sun Lotus asks me to groove, I'm going to say 'yes'! *Moon Blossom: Err... that is if you don't mind watching Hemingway for me for thirty minutes. *Emily: Let's make it forty-five. You want him to ask for a second date. *Moon Blossom and Hemingway leave the market. Afterward *Sun Lotus makes something. Moon Blossom and Hemingway enter the market. *Moon Blossom: Hey, Sun Lotus! *Sun Lotus: Hey, Moon Blossom. *Moon Blossom: See anything you like? *Sun Lotus: Actually... *Sun Lotus: Do you have any of those organic, soy-free irritation chicken potties left? *Moon Blossom: Err... I think we're out. *Sun Lotus: Thanks anyhow. *Sun Lotus tries to leave. *Moon Blossom: Wait! *Moon Blossom: I've been thinking a lot lately about you and me and... *Moon Blossom looks at the tree. *Moon Blossom: THE TREE! *Moon Blossom: Hemingway, get away from there! Level 36 - The Danger Zone *Emily enters the market. *Emily: Hey, Moon Blossom. What's going on here? *Moon Blossom: Oh, hey Emily. Just building a safety gate around this tree. *Emily: Are you sure that's necessary? *Moon Blossom: Absolutely, imagine the terrible things that could happen if Hemingway fell from the tree... *Moon Blossom: UNFORTUNATELY, he decided to hide all the parts AND my tools. *Moon Blossom: I don't know that I could relax on my date without a safety fence. *Emily: Don't worry, I'll help you out. *Hemingway goes into tent. During the level *Emily hands Moon Blossom tools. Afterward *While Patrick is making a window door, Emily comes to the attic and warns Patrick. *Emily: Honey? They're coming up, right now! *Emily quickly go downstairs, during Patrick's still working. *After Patrick finishes with glue, Patrick puts it up. *The seniors and Emily enter the attic. *"Is this the original window?" *Patrick: Absolutely! I've repointed the frame, but it's the original glass. *"This telescope, it's really quite marvelous!" *Emily: It's a replica, but we plan to buy an antique once we can afford it. *Patrick: We just wanted to show you... *Patrick: This house doesn't have to be a landmark for us to respect its history! *"Hmmm, you did really capture the original look..." *Patrick: Why don't we go downstairs and talk. *After walking, the wood fell down and break! * *BANG!* Level 37 - Stay Prepared *Back in Emily's House... *Emily: Do you think the preservation society will hold off their recommendation to the city? *Patrick: Hard to say... *Patrick: Lucking, even if they choose not to make the house a landmark, Sharon could still flatten it... *Emily: You're such an optimist. *Paige: A-tik! A-tik! *Emily: These stairs sure are tempting, aren't they? *Emily: How about you climb them while Mommy walks behind you? *Paige shook "yes". *Emily opens the gate. *Paige climbs the stairs while Emily walks behind her. *Paige and Emily enter the attic. *Emily: What a big girl you are! *Paige: What that? *Emily: That's a telescope. Paige, you can look through it and see stars are very far away. *Paige: Paige see stars? *Emily: Well, it's day-time now, honey, so there are no stars... *Paige: Paige see stars1 *Emily: We can see the stars tonight, if you want... *Paige: HMPF! Afterward *The seniors visit the place. *"Let's just come out and say it..." *"I'm sorry, guys, but we're still going to recommend the house becomes a landmark!" *"We just can't convince the rest of the society..." *"...that your proposal would be in the best interest of Geikensfleischer's memory." *"And in the end, protecting his memory is our side purpose." *"Again we're very sorry..." *Now they leave. *Paige:Paige see stars? *Emily: After Daddy has brushed your teeth, I'm sure it'll be dark enough to see some stars. *Emily: Then that telescope is at least good for something... *Emily and Paige enter the attic. It's nighttime. *Emily: Come here, Paige. *Emily grabs Paige during Patrick comes to the attic. *Emily: Look through this hole... *Paige: Stars! Mommy! Stars! *Paige: One... two... six... four... eight... *'Twinkle twinkle...' Level 38 - Save The Date *Emily enters the market. *Moon Blossom: Oh, hey Emily - everything cool? *Emily: Not exactly... *Emily: ...but hey, don't let me get in the way of your big afternoon! *Moon Blossom: Yeah... about that. *Sun Lotus enters the market. *Sun Lotus: Hey Moon Blossom, you ready for our date? *Moon Blossom: You bet I am! *Sun Lotus: Great! Where would you like to go? Movies? Park? Yoga studio? *Moon Blossom: Err... How about right here! *Moon Blossom: I mean - what better place is there, right? *Sun Lotus: I guess I was hoping it might just be the two of us. *Moon Blossom: Of course it will! We'll be just like any other customers, right Emily? *Emily: Of course! *Moon Blossom and Sun Lotus sit at the table. During the level *Emily serve Moon Blossom and Sun Lotus. Afterward *Sun Lotus: This was... um.. yeah... *Moon Blossom: Fun? Romantic? Groovy? Special? *Sun Lotus: Different, it was different. *Back in Attic Bedroom, Patrick and Paige were sleeping. *Emily: I don't know, Patrick, maybe the historical landmark is a good thing. *Emily: Sharon couldn't demolish it if it were protected. *Patrick: Having the house be a historical landmark would prevent it form being destroyed, yes. *Patrick: But even IF we were about to move in somehow... *Patrick: ...we couldn't remodel or upgrade anything, no matter what changes our family went through. *Patrick: It'd be like living in a museum. *They sleep. except Emily. *Emily: I'VE GOT IT! *Patrick still awake! *Patrick: I think I just found someone who agrees with you, Patrick. *Emily: Someone the Snuggford Hills Preservation Society just might listen to Level 39 - A Good Start II *Sun Lotus enters the market. *Moon Blossom: Hey Sun Lotus, this band is putting on a free concert later... *Emily enters the place. *Sun Lotus: Sorry, I can't. *Sun Lotus: In fact, I just came by to tell you I'm leaving. *Sun Lotus: Winter is almost here. *Sun Lotus: And there re not enough job opportunities in Snuggford to keep me here. *Sun Lotus: Anyhow, take care, Moon Blossom. *Sun Lotus and Moon Blossom gave a hug. *Sun Lotus leaves the market. *Emily: Are you okay? *Moon Blossom: He's such a great guy - maybe if I hadn't wilted so long, been a little forever... *Moon Blossom kicks the fence to break, allowing Hemingway to climb up the tree. *Hemingway sits on the tree. *Emily: That was a brave thing to do. *Moon Blossom: I'm still worried he might get hurt. *Emily: I don't think you can always prevent that. *'Happy tree friend' Afterward *Emily: On behalf of us, I want to thank you for being here today. *Emily: Before you appear before the City Council with your recommendation... *Emily: I thought you might want to hear what Johannes Geikensfleischer HIMSELF has to say about this house. *Emily: "My home, like all homes, was mo more or less than the people who lived in it." *Emily: "I was born the seventh of eight children - the sickliest among them." *Emily: "It was a happy home, filled with books, laughter, tears, joy and sorrow." *Emily: "Even confined to my bedchambers, no two days were the same..." *Emily: "...and I'm forever grateful for it." *Emily: "Is it the same for whoever lives there in the future, I can only hope." Level 40 - Over-Stocked *"There she is!" *"Working at Snuggford's third oldest continuous farmers' market, no less!" *"Emily, we convinced the Council, through Geikensfleischer's words, not to register your home as a landmark." *Emily: Really? Thank you SO much! *"There is one condition however." *Emily: Name it! *"We'd like to replace the attic window with stained glass." *"It will be a tribute of sorts to Geikensfleischer." *"We'll be happy to pay for it - a craftsman will be by the house tomorrow." *Emily: Deal! *Now they leave. Afterward *Back in Emily's Garden, Paige and Patrick play with baseball. *Moon Blossom and Hemingway enter the garden. *Emily: Glad you could make it. *Moon Blossom: Thanks for having us over. *Moon Blossom: The last couple of days have been a real bummer. *Moon Blossom: You must be Patrick. *Sun Lotus visits the garden. *Sun Lotus: Moon Blossom? What? How? I was coming to see you later... *Sun Lotus: I-I found a job in town! *Hemingway is running around, while Paige is chasing him. *Sun Lotus: I- I'm supposed to do it stained glass window for the owners of this house. *Emily: That's us! *Moon Blossom: It's fate, that's what it is! I'm so glad you haven't gone away. *Moon Blossom: Would you give me another chance? *Sun Lotus: I would love to, but right now I really have to get to work. *Emily: The window can wait! Why don't you two go enjoy yourselves while we watch Hemingway? *Moon Blossom and Sun Lotus: Thanks, Emily! *Sun Lotus and Moon Blossom leave the garden, waving 'bye' to Hemingway. *In the Attic, Emily, Patrick, Paige, Hemingway, Sun Lotus, and Moon Blossom are in. The glass is stained! *In Emily's Restaurant, Sharon enters the place, looking around. *Sharon makes a call. *Sharon: Martin? It's me. *Sharon: Nevermind why I'm whispering! *Sharon: I need you to do some more research into building and restaurant codes. *Sharon: Well then dig deeper this time! I want to up the ante on our friends... *Sharon: ...as long as I'm alive, this house will NEVER be a home.